Extracurricular Activities
by AllTheYuriz
Summary: Rin goes to train with Neuhaus and it doesn't go as planned


Title: Extracurricular Activities

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Neuhaus X Rin

Warnings: Yaoi, Handjobs

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist, I never have and I never will. It's just something that I have to live with.

Rin didn't know when it had started, he couldn't tell. It was actually really confusing, the feeling of his heart racing. The young demon did know one thing: he was not gay. Just because Neuhaus-Sensei made his heart race, or made his face light up like fireworks in the sky, it DOES NOT mean that Rin was gay...Right? It just seemed like one day Rin couldn't stand him, and the next he made excuses to be near the teacher.

Rin laid in bed, his sword lying on his arm as he kind of cradled it in his arms. The dark haired demon was laying on his side, he and his brother had a day off, but he was waiting for his brother to take the nap he said he would. Dreams of Neuhaus kept Rin from falling asleep, causing a problem that he would not be able to take care of while his brother was awake in the bed across from his. He just laid there, until Yukio said something to him that broke his train of thought.

"I notice that you've been spending a lot of time around Neuhaus' classroom." Rin blushed a dark color, his brother had taken notice of it, he let out a sigh.

"yeah, it's not that important. I just asked him to help me with my training." He didn't see Yukio nod because Rin was facing the wall. Yukio seemed to want to continue the conversation, but Rin just wanted it to be over.

"He's dangerous Rin." His brother warned turning in his chair and Rin turned to face the ceiling.

"He's not that bad a person, plus if he gets to know me maybe he won't hate me as much." This statement caused Yukio to sigh, he knew his brother wouldn't listen to him but he had to try.

"Rin I don't want you to be alone with him, can you promise me that?"

Rin turned his head so that he was looking at Yukio's back and smiled. "I really can't promise you that Yukio." He said as he sat up and grabbed his sword.

"I actually got him to agree to help me train."

Rin stood and left the dorm, it was about time he got to head to Neuhaus' classroom. He couldn't help but be really excited, even if he was in denial that he was gay. Rin would die before he admitted that he was gay and in love with his teacher. Grabbing his coat from the closet, Rin walked out of the room and made his way down the hallway to where his classroom was

He made his way down the hallway to where his classroom was, he opened the door and looked inside the small classroom that was used for regular students. "Neuhaus-Sensei?" He said as he closed the door behind him, the man in question was tending to his duties as a teacher.

Neuhaus looked up from his computer and gave him a nod. "Wait right there." He stated as he finished whatever he was doing on the computer. His fingers clacked on the keys as the exorcist finished his paper he was typing for the class.

Rin waited patiently as Neuhaus finished his work, knowing that the other man could get annoyed quickly and he didn't want that. After what seemed like an eternity the other male logged off his computer and turn towards Rin. "You want me to train you?" He asked him and Rin nodded quickly.

"Yes please." He said as he watched the other male's every move.

"Son of Satan, I am not doing this because I like you, I'm doing it because Sir Pheles has made me." He stated as he stood to exit the room. "To the rooftop." He said as he began to head to the destination and Rin obediently followed him.

Once they were on the rooftop Rin stood on the other side, waiting for the teacher to make his move. Rin watched as the teacher rolled up his sleeves and he drew his sword, blue flames licking the blade. The young demon was looking forward to this battle because he needed to prove himself to his teacher. Neuhaus made the first move, he bit his thumb and summoned the demon hands that he had as a familiar. Rin retaliated by running and swinging his sword wildly trying to cut through each hand. The black hair teen tried slashing at his teacher but he was caught by his hand, suspended in the air.

"What is that?"

The teacher asked as he pointed to the teen's crotch, Rin could feel it but he want to ignore it's existence. The young teen could feel that most of his blood had rushed south during this fight, and had produced an erection.

"Survival of the fittest?" Rin asked as he sweat dropped a little.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked as walked over to the teen and grabbed his erection, Rin let out the sweetest moan that Neuhaus had ever heard. Fuck… Was the only thing that came to Neuhaus' mind.

"I bet you masturbate often." He said stroking the hard member through his pants, Rin said nothing.

"Answer me."

Rin bit his lip and looked away before he nodded.

"Who do you think about?"

Rin's breath hitched as he played with the tip of his penis. Neuhaus couldn't figure out why he was doing this and he definitely did not find the Okumura in front of him attractive. Rin's face was flushed as his legs spread to give his teacher more room to work.

"Y-You…" It was breathy but he heard it. Neuhaus smirked as he began to undo his student's pants, pushing his hand inside to touch the hot, silky flesh. Rin let out a hot moan as skin touched skin, he had been the only one to touch his dick until now. Neuhaus began to stroke the flesh rod, up and down, putting just the right amount of pressure on it that the poor virgin Rin wouldn't last long.

"Ah! S-sensei!" Rin moaned as he was violated and Neuhaus found it quite attractive. The torture continued as the older male began to move even faster urging the boy to finish. Rin panted as Neuhaus felt precum drip down his fingers, he knew Rin was close now. A few more strokes and Rin was cumming with a silent scream of pleasure, he could feel his climax down to his bones, it had never felt like this before. Neuhaus wiped his dirtied hand on Rin's shirt, fully intent on leaving. He dismissed his demons and Rin slumped on the ground. Rin now had new masturbation material and maybe he was a little gay after all.


End file.
